tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Solar System Mew Mew
Solar System Mew Mew is a just for fun fan series which will be done later on. Its by Princess Mew. Story The solar system is in danger and its up to a group of girls to stop the Cyniclons from trying to take over the solar system. A planet with 12 princes also join the girls in the fight to save the solar system. They come from Constellius, a planet which are inhabited by beings named after constellations. Characters Mew Mews * Suigin Ai - The main character and leader. Common Clubtail DNA. Mew Mercury. * Kinboshi Kumo - Second member of the team. Alaskan Klee Kai DNA. Mew Venus. * Kasei Neko - Third member of the team. Cheetah DNA. Mew Mars. * Mokusei Take - Fourth member of the team. Giant Panda DNA. Mew Jupiter. * Dosei Reno - Fifth member of the team. Lion Mane's Jellyfish DNA. Mew Saturn. * Ten'nōsei Heartfilia - Sixth member of the team. North American Beaver DNA. Mew Uranus. * Nepuchūn Mizu - Seventh member of the team. Antarctic Minke Whale DNA. Mew Neptune. * Meiōsei Chīsai - Eighth member of the team. North Island Brown Kiwi DNA. Mew Pluto. * Seresu Minamoto - Ninth member of the team. Corsac Fox DNA. Mew Ceres. * Erisu Meino - Tenth member of the team. Fennec Fox DNA. Mew Eris. * Sedona Meino - Eleventh member of the team. Little Penguin DNA. Mew Sedna. Cyniclons * Makemake - First alien of the group. * Haumea - second alien of the group. Constellius Princes * Aries - The first prince. He represents the constellation, Aries. * Cancer - The second prince. He represents the constellation, Cancer. * Gemini - The third prince. He represents the constellation, Gemini. * Leo - The fourth prince. He represents the constellation, Leo. * Pisces - The fifth prince. He represents the constellation, Pisces. * Sagittarius - The sixth prince. He represents the constellation, Sagittarius. * Scorpius - The seventh prince. He represents the constellation, Scorpius. * Taurus - The eighth prince. He represents the constellation, Taurus. * Virgo - The ninth prince. He represents the constellation, Virgo. * Libra - The tenth prince. He represents the constellation, Libra. * Aquarius - The eleventh prince. He represents the constellation, Aquarius. * Capricornus - The twelfth prince. He represents the constellation, Capricornus. Major/Supporting * Minnie Aburane - Owner of Café Solar System and the Solar System Mew Mew Project. * Jane Aburane - Minnie's younger sister. * Harou~īn Kabocha - Suigin Ai's classmate and friend. * Mitch Bon - Meiōsei Chīsai's classmate and has a crush on her. * Shishi Shima - Meiōsei Chīsai's cousin. * Ray Shima - Meiōsei Chīsai's cousin and Shishi's twin. Locations * Café Solar System - Café Solar System is owned by Minnie Aburane as a cover for the Solar System Mew Project. Suigin Ai, Kinboshi Kumo, Kasei Neko, Mokusei Take, Dosei Reno, Ten'nōsei Heartfilia, Nepuchūn Mizu, Meiōsei Chīsai, Seresu Minamoto, Erisu Meino, and Sedona Meino all work there. * Kabocha Academy - A public school. Suigin Ai, Harou~īn Kabocha, Dosei Reno, and Seresu Minamoto attend this school. * Tama High - A public high school. Kinboshi Kumo, Kasei Neko, and Ray Shima attend this school. * Ocha Middle School - A middle school. Meiōsei Chīsai, Mitch Bon, and Shishi Shima attend this school. * Taiyōkō Middle School - A private middle school. Ten'nōsei Heartfilia and Mokusei Take attend this school. * Pansā High - A public high school. Nepuchūn Mizu, Erisu Meino, and Sedona Meino attend this school. * Constellius - The home planet of the Solar Princes. It's a giant kingdom with over hundred of inhabitants. All named after Constellations. Items * Mew Pendant ** The Mews use this to transform by shouting "Mew Mew ___, Metamorphose!" (Ex. "Mew Mew Mercury, Metamorphose!") * Mercury Lance ** Mew Mercury's weapon. The attack(s) are "Ribbon Mercury Thrust!" and "Ribbon Mercury Drive!". * Venus Scissors ** Mew Venus's weapon. The attack(S) are "Ribbon Venus Cutout!" and "Ribbon Venus Multi-Cut!". * Mars Fan ** Mew Mars's weapon. The attack(S) are "Ribbon Mars Solar Flare!". * Jupiter Umbrella ** Mew Jupiter's weapon. The attack(S) are "Ribbon Jupiter Lighting Rod!" and "Ribbon Jupiter Wind!". * Saturn Dagger ** Mew Saturn's weapon. The attack(S) are "Ribbon Saturn Stab!" and "Ribbon Saturn Cut!". * Uranus Kunai ** Mew Uranus's weapon. The attack(S) are "Ribbon Uranus Shadow!" and "Ribbon Uranus Needle Work!" * Neptune Flute ** Mew Neptune's weapon. The attack(S) are "Ribbon Neptune Song of Healing!", "Ribbon Neptune Song of Awakening!", and "Ribbon Neptune Song of Purification!". * Pluto Spear ** Mew Pluto's weapon. The attack(S) are "Ribbon Pluto Stab!" and "Ribbon Pluto Land Dive!". * Ceres Shamisen ** Mew Ceres's weapon. The attack(S) are "Ribbon Ceres Sleep!", "Ribbon Ceres Poison!", "Ribbon Ceres Paint!", and "Ribbon Ceres Dance!". * Eris Staff ** Mew Eris's weapon. The attack(S) are "Ribbon Eris Healing Point!". * Sedna Trumpet ** Mew Sedna's weapon. The attack(S) are "Ribbon Sedna Noise!" * Mew Aqua Rod ** A weapon that spreads Mew Aqua around. * Mew Aqua ** A shining water-like liquid with the ability to clean and purify. * Ram Horn Daggers ** Aries' weapon. They look like daggers made from Ram Horns. * Claw Scissors ** Cancer's weapon. They look like scissors made of crab claws. * Twin Chakram ** Gemini's weapon. They look like ordinary chakram blades. * Lion Gauntlets ** Leo's weapon. They look like lion paw gauntlets. * Fish Teeth ** Pisces' weapon. They are apart of his body, his teeth are his weapons. * Horse Bow ** Sagittarius' weapon. An ordinary looking bow and arrow. * Stinger Sword ** Scorpius' weapon. It looks like a giant sword, that looks like the stinger part of the scorpion. * Bull Ax ** Taurus's weapon. It looks like an ax made of Bull horns. * Equal Librium ** Libra's weapon. It looks like a weight which can do either good or bad damage depending on how much the sides weigh. * Maiden Chains ** Virgo's weapon. It looks like steel chains. * Water Vase ** Aquarius' weapon. It looks like an ordinary vase which can shoot out water from it. * Goat Horns ** Capricornus' weapon. They are apart of his body, his horns are his weapons. Trivia * Based on the Solar System. * Will be worked on later, was posted so that I, the creator wouldn't forget it. Category:Solar System Mew Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Princess Mew Category:AUs